


1D25 Days - Day 6 - Please Come Home For Christmas

by shnixangel



Series: 1D Christmas Prompts [6]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/pseuds/shnixangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘…so Louis and his family are in LA for Christmas.’ Harry told Nick on Skype.<br/>‘Yeah?  That’ll be good, you know, for you two, reconnecting like.’ Nick said, his heart dropping into his stomach.<br/>‘It’s so nice that we’re allowed to interact now.’ Harry agreed.</p><p>Nick wrapped up the call minutes later, feeling sick.  He and Louis hadn’t talked about what their ‘relationship’, if you could even call it that, meant to them.  Nobody knew about them at all but he’d kind of hoped that maybe, with him in Manchester for Christmas and Louis in Doncaster, that they might be able to spend some time together, but it sounded like that was the last thing on Louis’ mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1D25 Days - Day 6 - Please Come Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 1D Prompt challenge! Today's challenge was to Jon Bon Jovi's Please Come Home For Christmas Song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QY4qiq1pXac&feature=youtu.be 
> 
> Enjoy!

‘…so Louis and his family are in LA for Christmas.’ Harry told Nick on Skype.  
‘Yeah? That’ll be good, you know, for you two, reconnecting like.’ Nick said, his heart dropping into his stomach.  
‘It’s so nice that we’re allowed to interact now.’ Harry agreed.

Nick wrapped up the call minutes later, feeling sick. He and Louis hadn’t talked about what their ‘relationship’, if you could even call it that, meant to them. Nobody knew about them at all but he’d kind of hoped that maybe, with him in Manchester for Christmas and Louis in Doncaster, that they might be able to spend some time together, but it sounded like that was the last thing on Louis’ mind.

*** 

‘So, I’ll see you in the New Year?’ Nick asked, stood in his dressing room after the X Factor final, his arms wrapped around Louis’.  
Louis nodded, swallowing past the lump in his throat. ‘I guess so.’  
‘I kind of, you know, might miss you.’ Nick grinned.

Louis beamed up at Nick. ‘Fuck off, you’ll be drunk and won’t even remember who I am!’  
‘On Christmas Day?! With my parents?! Not likely, although maybe getting drunk is the best way to get through it!’

*** 

On Nick’s way home that night, Bon Jovi’s ‘Please Come Home for Christmas’ played in the taxi and if he sent the link to Louis’ phone, he could always blame it on the alcohol.

*** 

‘Something wrong, Louis?’ His mum asked him as they sat in the garden of Harry’s mansion, Christmas Eve morning. ‘You’ve been really quiet.’

Louis looked up at Jay and smiled softly. ‘I think I should be somewhere else for Christmas.’ He admitted quietly.  
‘Really?’ Jay asked in surprise. ‘Something you should tell me?’  
‘It’s Nick.’ 

Jay looked surprised. ‘Grimshaw?’ and she smiled as Louis nodded bashfully. ‘Then, why did you agree on this?!’ She laughed.  
‘Because you all made fu…plans without me! I was just told by Harry that it had all been organised!’ He laughed.  
‘Go on, pack a bag, go and see him.’  
Louis shook his head. ‘No, we don’t get much time together mum…’  
‘Louis.’ Jay said firmly. ‘You’re soon on a break, we’ll have time together then. Go and see him.’

***

‘Nick! Somebody’s here for you!’ Eileen called on Christmas Day afternoon, just as it was going dark and the street lights had come on.

Nick frowned. ‘What? Who?’ He called, walking out into the hallway and stopping dead when he saw Louis with a bag over his shoulder. ‘Oh my god…’ Nick trailed off, a grin spread over his face as he strode over to Louis, hugging him tightly. ‘Why are you here?! Did you leave your family in LA?!’ He gasped, leaning back and looking at Louis in shock.

‘They told me to come. And the you tube link you sent me?’ Louis grinned as Nick groaned and rested his head on Louis’ shoulder. ‘Merry Christmas Nick.’ Louis grinned, standing on tiptoes to kiss him.


End file.
